You Don't Wanna Know
by the-never-ender
Summary: Zack Merrick/Alex Gaskarth Fanfic  not a slash
1. Chapter 1

His body was like heaven. His abs was firm to perfection and his chest was perfectly curved. The muscles on his arms bulged as he lifted weights, which made all the girls swoon. I rested my head against the cool window sill; witnessing what I thought was paradise. My heart skipped a beat when he stretched, showing off his body even more.

The cold window sill my head rested on didn't cool the heat that traveled through my body. My eyes shifted away from him when he looked my way. I didn't want to come off as a creep, a voyeur who was watching his every move. I didn't want to come off as some crazy fan girl too since that would be the last thing he wanted, a fan girl to be on tour with him all summer. However, I couldn't resist watching him. Any girl would be like me, staring at a Greek God working out.

"Merrick!" I heard Jonathan yelled behind me.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Jonathan making his way into the van and sat beside me. He raised an eyebrow when he looked out the window. "I think Zack thought I was calling him," he laughed.

I glanced out the window. Zack gave us a puzzled look before going back to his workout routine. It sucked having the same last name as the guy of my dreams.

"Do you think you guys are related?" Jonathan asked as we both got out the van.

"We are not related," I assured. "We can't be."

"Do you seriously think you'll be with him?"

I glanced up at him. "A girl can dream okay? Besides, dreams can come true." It was true. Our band, Last Minute Summer, got signed to Hopeless Records five months before we graduated high school. We released an EP after we graduated and now to promote it, we were on the Bamboozle Road Show. It was crazy to think that we were all in the sixth grade when we started the band and now at 18, we were on one of the major tours this summer.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jonathan shrugged in agreement.

"Hey!" a voice called behind us.

I turned around and saw Zack running towards us. My heart stopped and my throat began to clog up. I coughed while Jonathan quietly chuckled at my actions.

"Hi," Jonathan greeted. Zack grinned at the both of us. He was even better looking close up. If only he knew who I was.

"Are you guys from Last Minute Summer?" he questioned us.

He actually knew our band. I freaked out inside. "Yeah, we're half of Last Minute Summer. Our other half is inside the venue," I answered casually with a smile. "I'm Autumn and this is Jonathan, by the way."

Zack shook both of our hands. Damn, his hands were soft. "I'm Zack," he introduced himself. "Is this your first major tour?"

"Hell yeah!" Jonathan exclaimed. "We've never been on a tour this big before!" I nodded my head in agreement, even though he acted like a total fan boy in front of Zack. He glanced at his watch. "Oh shit. Merrick," he turned to me. "We need to go to sound check."

Zack gave us a confused look. "Your last name is Merrick?"

I sighed heavily and nodded. "He calls me by my last name. I don't know why, but he does."

"Maybe there's a chance we're related?" Zack grinned.

"Let's hope not," I mumbled to myself.

Zack's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

My eyes widened. Obviously I said that too loudly. "What? I mean, uh, it would be cool if we're related because you're awesome. You're really awesome," I forced a smile, but his tough facial expression gave me a hint that he wasn't buying. "I like my last name." Jonathan nudged on my shoulder to shut up. "We'll go now," I finished.

"Yeah, you should," Zack replied with a harsh tone in his voice. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Nice meeting you, too," I answered as we left.

When we were far from the tour buses, I punched Jonathan in the arm. "This is all your fault!"

Jonathan stared at me in disbelief. "Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You call me Merrick!"

"That's your last name!"

I smacked his head. "That's why I have a first name, Jon! It's Autumn! That's my_ first_ name. You call people by their _first _name! Ugh!" I walked to the stage in frustration.

So much for living the teenage dream.

**Yeah...new story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn**

We performed our set for the first time on tour. It was a crazy experience considering the fact that many kids actually came and watched us. Well, maybe they were there just to see Third Eye Blind perform later on in the set, but still. Some kids who watched us were singing along to our songs already and many of them were into the music. I could tell Riley was a little nervous at first, but as the performance went on, she got comfortable. The rest of us were pretty fine in this kind of atmosphere. Kasey was killing it on the drums while Jonathan, who I was still mad at after the Zack incident, did amazing on the bass. Hopefully I was as great as everyone. I was too phased out by everything that I forgot that this tour would either make us or break us.

I sat down on the benches that were aligned in front of the buses. Since the rest of the band was watching the other acts perform, I decided to play my guitar to write some new tunes. I was sort of in an anti-social mood today. Thanks to big mouth Jonathan for calling me Merrick, I knew I wasn't going to talk to Zack anytime soon. Maybe that was why I was in this kind of mood.

Cameron from the Downtown Fiction was heading my way. His band's set was before ours so we got to meet up with them. They were pretty nice dudes and they were around the same age range as my band. He smiled before taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"Playing the guitar, I see," Cameron glanced at the instrument. "Is that your boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm just asking because you're attached to it," he shrugged with a grin on his face.

I shook my head and laughed. "I guess you can say that music in general is my boyfriend. I love it so much I want to date it."

"And go all the way with it, too?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

Cameron leaned back on the bench. "That's one lucky thing."

I smiled and began playing a chord progression that played in my head. "Just stop and let me know if I'm tripping, baby…," I sang. "I still got control…" I stopped. I didn't know how to continue it.

Cameron glanced at me. "That was pretty good. Have you ever considered singing in the band?"

"No, that's Riley's place. She's an amazing singer. I just do the writing," I began playing the melody on the guitar. "Just stop and let me know if I'm tripping, baby. I still got control of everything because I tried to let you go…"

"But you would never leave me…"

"Stranded on your own…"

"And falling is the hardest."

I looked over at Cameron. "We need to write this down," I stood up and rested the guitar on the bench. Cameron stood up as well to come with me to the van. "How did you create that?"

"The whole duet thing?" I nodded. "Well, I guess I was caught up in the music. The lyrics flowed out of me," Cameron explained. "You never know. Maybe that song you are writing now will be a big hit."

"Yeah right, it's just an idea, still rough around the edges," I commented. I accidentally bumped into someone who wasn't paying attention to where they were going. "Hey!" I hollered.

The guy turned around. Geez…my bad luck kept coming in. "Maybe you should be paying attention to where you're going," Zack muttered.

"Sorry," I mumbled and went around him. He was so freaking big that he took up the whole walk way. Well, he was big in a good way…hold on. I meant his muscles. His muscles were big, huge. It was not like his…. Okay, maybe I should erase my dirty thoughts now. They were taking over my brain.

**Riley**

This tour made me nervous. This crowd of kids, I wasn't sure if I was able to handle this every day. Autumn, Jon, and Kasey were pretty comfortable performing for that huge crowd while I was nervous. I shouldn't be nervous since I was the singer. It was noticeable when the singer was nervous, but the band told me I was fine. I hope I did fine.

I walked around the venue along with Kasey. Jon was off somewhere, possibly with a chick while Autumn was secretly stalking Zack. I wasn't really happy that we were on the dame tour with All Time Low. All Time Low was a great band, but their lead singer, Alex, was someone I never wanted to see again. I never told my secret past with him, that night in Vegas where we hooked up and him telling me he was never going to forget me. When I told him my age, however, he freaked out. I was only 16 at the time. He was 20. From that point on, we never saw each other. I highly doubted that he remembered me.

We walked by the Buzznet stand when Alex came out along with Jack. Alex stopped when he saw us. I looked away and continued walking. I felt his gaze on me as I walked pass him. It made me nervous.

When I thought we were finally out of harm's way, Alex spoke.

"Riley?"

**I posted this a while ago at Mibba and completely forgot to update this on here. Oops. By the way, the perspectives throughout the story will change between the different members in Last Minute Summer (Autumn, Riley, Jonathan, and Kasey). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kasey**

I stared at Riley, who was staring at Alex, who was staring at Riley. Jack seemed to be confused about the whole thing so he was the one who broke the silence.

"You guys know each other?" he asked Alex.

Alex looked away from Riley and shook his head. "No, I thought she was someone I knew a while back." When he said that, Riley's eyes turned red. She walked away from us and ran off into the distance. Alex took some deep breaths before turning to me. "Sorry about that," he replied as he and Jack walked away.

I gave him a small smile before following Riley to where ever she was going. I didn't get what was going on here. What was happening? Did Riley _know_ Alex? She was pretty distraught when Alex said he didn't know her. Man, it was only the first day on tour and so much crap was happening.

I tried to find Riley, but it was no use. She went off somewhere so no one could find her. I decided to give her some alone time since she needed it. Eventually, she would walk back to the van by sundown. I walked to the lot where all of the buses were parked. I saw Autumn sitting on the benches along with Cameron, playing the guitar and jotting stuff down on paper. Zack occasionally walked pass them. I didn't know what Autumn was telling him, but it was probably along the lines of "Will you marry me?" or "Please go out with me!" in a desperate tone in her voice.

As I got closer, my assumptions were completely wrong.

"You annoy me, you know that!" Autumn snapped at Zack. "I don't even know why you don't like me! "

"Hey, you started this whole thing! Remember what you said earlier? You said you don't want to be related to me!"

"I did not say that!"

"You guys, just stop!" Cameron interjected, but they completely ignored him like he wasn't there.

"Stop being in denial!"

Autumn stood up and walked down the bench. "I'm tired of talking to you," she stopped and walked back to the bench to pick up her guitar and notebook. She bumped into Zack by accident and that set off another fire.

"You did that on purpose," Zack muttered.

She stormed towards the van, completely ignoring me. "Nice seeing you, too," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she opened the van door. "I'm not really in the mood as you can tell."

We both walked into the van and closed the door. "What happened back there?" I asked.

"I accidently hit Zack with my guitar as I was heading to the benches," she explained. "I didn't know that I hit him hard since I was pretty sure that his muscles were stiff enough to protect him from harm."

"You hit him on purpose," I clarified.

Autumn nodded. "He's been a douche to me ever since I met him. This is all Jonathan's fault. If he didn't call me 'Merrick,' then I wouldn't be in this position with him right now," she sighed. "This is not how I want tour to be like."

"Riley hasn't been doing well lately, either. I think her and Alex Gaskarth used to be something, I think."

She looked up at me. "Riley and Alex?" She slapped her forehead. "What's up with us girls and these All Time Low dudes?"

"I don't know."

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes before deciding to find Riley. We all needed some clarification here. If something really did happen between Riley and Alex in the past, this changed everything.

**Riley**

Alex stood beside me as I watched the birds fly in the sky. We stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. It has been two years ever since we talked to each other. I was surprised that he even remembered my name. I wasn't surprised that he pretended that he didn't know me. To him, I was an embarrassment and nothing more. It would ruin his reputation if people found out he hooked up with an underage kid.

"Riley, I didn't mean to deny you like that," Alex explained. "You mean so much to me. I missed you," he held my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Why did you leave me?" I choked. "If I mean so fucking much to you, then you wouldn't leave me like that."

"You were 16 then," he asserted. "I was 20. There was an age gap, Riley. We couldn't be together."

"You should've at least contacted me after you ditched me," I walked away from him. This was too much to handle. "You just used me."

"Riley, I never used you," Alex cried out. "I love you."

I glanced at him. "You don't know what love is, Alex." I continued walking out of the field as Alex stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

I made my way back to the lot where the buses were parked. Autumn ran up to me along with Kasey.

"What happened to you?" Autumn asked as they both stood in front of me.

I shrugged. "The past has come to haunt me. I never told you guys this, but I hooked up with Alex when we went on our road trip to Vegas. That's why you guys didn't see me when you went to the All Time Low show. I was backstage with him."

Kasey and Autumn's eyes widened. "I never expected that," Autumn finally spoke. "Does he still remember you?"

I nodded. "He wants us to be together, but I told him that we can't."

Kasey patted my back. "I think that's better. If you guys were together, it'll be more complicated. I guess take one step at a time before deciding if you guys are really meant to be."

"You're right," I replied. The weird thing was the fact I still had feelings for him, but it just couldn't work out. "Anyway, enough of me," I turned to Autumn. "How's your mission of 'Get Zack in my pants before tour ends' going for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not trying to get him in my pants. Second of all, it's failing. I'm beginning to see the true side of him. Underneath that sexiness is a fucking douche bag," she sighed. "His looks are the only reason why I still like him. Other than that, I hate the rest of him."

As if on cue, Zack walked by us out of nowhere, giving Autumn a dirty look. He glared at her for a good two minutes before looking away and heading inside the venue. Autumn gazed at us with worried eyes. "Did you think he heard me?"

Kasey and I looked at each other and then her. "Uh…maybe?" I answered.

**Autumn**

Fuck my life.


End file.
